star_twinkle_precurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakurako Himenojou
Sakurako Himenojou (姫ノ城 桜子) is a minor character in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and she is one of the students who attend Mihoshi Middle School, one of Hikaru's classmates, the class monitor of Hikaru's class and a member of the student council and later the new student council president. She is the 21st descendant of her family. Appearance She has gold-colored hair that she wears down and curled at the ends. Her eye color is reef gold and she is typically seen wearing her school uniform. Personality Sakurako has a haughty personality similar to those of Itsutsuboshi Reina and Ichijou Ranze, although Sakurako appears to be more lighthearted and joyful. Her one-sided rivalry with Madoka is apparent, but she does not appear to harbor any anger until episode 9 when she became immensely envious toward Madoka's success. When interacting with others, she displays quite a hostile attitude especially when she sees them as threats in her perspective, mainly by glaring at them with obvious rage. Despite her arrogance, she is actually observant and attentive, always using her notepad to jot down important details of the school. She wants to earn the other's trust in approving her abilities, only to be gossiped about by peers who considered her as a snob behind her back. History Sakurako is first seen in episode 4, where she's in a literature class with Hikaru. She sees Lala and Prunce looking through the window at the class and becomes shocked. They disappear quickly, but Sakurako is convinced that there was somebody there. In episode 9, Sakurako is extremely jealous of Madoka's position as the student council president. Aiwarn then manipulates her jealousy and turns her into a Nottoriga, but she is ultimately purified by Madoka as Cure Selene. In episode 16, she vainly names herself as the "Venus of Mihoshi Middle School", but everyone ignores her since they are tired of her snobbish attitude. In episode 25, she comes face to face with Yuni during the Star Festival and is unfriendly towards the latter, as she is envious of Yuni being able to hang out with Madoka and Elena. In episode 33, she came to see Kaguya Madoka but happens to see the Santa Claus costume as well. Madoka prevents her from seeing Fuwa beneath the outfit by calling Fuwa by another name. In episode 35, she decided to nominate herself as a candidate against Hikaru who also participated in the student council president election. During the course of the election, however, she overheard people complaining about her attitude and overlooked her efforts on trying to improve the school, which upset her a lot. This made her vulnerable to Kappard's attack that was aimed at her. After she returned to normal, she was surprised to know that Hikaru voluntarily gave a campaign speech for her, and she ended up becoming the new president. In episode 40, Sakurako was interrogated by Kaguya Fuyuki about a chain of alien-related incidents. Horrified by the presence of the government official, she was forced to spill out everything she knew about Lala, and even believed in his claims of alien abduction. When Lala and the others transformed to rescue her and her classmates, she was beyond surprised. Later, when facing Fuyuki again, she took the courage to stand up for Lala, and befriended Lala. She and the class also promised to keep Lala's identity as a secret among them only as well. In episode 41, Sakurako appears briefly to accept being the next student council president in front of the school, declaring to just Madoka, that she'll protect the peace of the school, even without Pretty Cure powers. She also hands Madoka a bouquet of flowers as thanks for looking after the school as the previous student council president.